The ubiquitous presence of the Internet in the modern era has placed the world of information and entertainment at our finger tips. Users can access vast resources of infotainment at any time with nearly minimum effort so that almost any need for information can be instantly answered. In view of the vast resources available and the busy life styles, the users' attention is highly fragmented between disparate information sources so that it is difficult for any one information source to hold the user's attention for a considerable time period.